Forever
by Haruka-baka
Summary: Claire has been trying to adjust to Lani being gone for a long time now. She seems to be suppressing her romantic attitude towards Lani that she has just started to feel, but unsuccessfully. What happens when Lani reappears? Will Ellen get them together?
1. Forever

**Okay, I really was touched by the story **_**What Happened To Lani Garver **_**and am seeing very few ****good**** and ****interpretive**** fics. So, I will do a thick and extensive and long and ongoing fanfic for my beloved Lani, who is so incredibly smexy that you will not believe it. So yeah. Be happy and give lots of reviews. Haruka-chi loves reviews.**

--

"_It's been long enough  
Now only sunshine could save me  
I've still been waiting for you  
Who will never come back again  
_

_I love you forever_

_I can't live without you anymore  
I love you forever  
Your body is so cold and so hard  
Please come back__"_

--

Claire Mackenzie hurried along a Philadelphia sidewalk, her newly cut bangs twisting in the faint sea breeze, as she moved farther and farther from the buses of Hackett Island. Her electric guitar, a brand new Gibson she had received for her birthday, was strapped to her back, moving as she walked. Wearing a bright blue pleated skirt and her Bloody Mary 'tank top', along with her beloved leather jacket she had received in Sophomore year, she jogged faster towards a small cafe in her knee-high black platform boots. She was in quite the hurry. Ellen had told her that something interesting would happen at their lunch meeting today. Claire wanted to know what the hell it was. But Ellen had told her to look sharp.

Sporting the aforementioned clothing along with a pair of bright blue fishnets and plenty of colorful makeup, she looked the part. She had actually dyed her hair black with dark blue streaks, and cut it boyishly short in the back, with bangs in the front. The hairdresser had suggested it to her, because of her round face structure. She had almost insisted on her usual haircut, but then gave in after the hairdresser sketched how it would look and showed her. She was convinced that she looked good, and she did. Her makeup was outrageous but beautiful, with bright blue eyeshadow blended beautifully with black eyeliner and mascara. Her skin was pale and her lips blended, as they were very thin and light. Her eyebrows had always been thin and sculpted, but they looked even better now. She was tall and naturally thin; but not as thin as she had been when she was EDO.

Reaching the door to the cafe and glancing quickly at the sign yelling 'Jean's Cafe', she reached out somewhat hesitantly and tugged it open by the handle that proudly pronounced 'pull'. She took a deep breath. She hoped this wasn't another ploy at finding her a boyfriend again; Ellen was convinced she still thought too much about Lani. She could still envision him, and every time she did her heart beat faster than it ever had for Scott or any of her other childhood crushes. She was hiding her love for Lani from Ellen, and even herself, but the way she obsessed over where he was now made it obvious to Ellen what the matter was.

Slipping inside the cramped cafe, she searched for Ellen. A flash of beautiful red hair caught her eye and she swiveled to face ... someone's back. Very confused, she peered around to see Ellen, who was smiling as if she were immensely relieved or something. Not wanting to be rude, Claire slipped back behind the person's back and was about to ask them to excuse her when she noticed something. This person looked very thin. And they had wide shoulders. The person was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, and it seemed boyish, although the hair was fairly long and wavy, and came to the person's shoulders. Claire's eyes began to widen into black pinpricks in a sea of white as Lani Garver turned around, his eyes just as wide, and meeting hers.

"H-huh?" Claire stuttered, as she slid slowly to the ground, unconsciously grabbing the edge of Lani's T-shirt on the way down. Her eyes were filling up with tears, but she had no clue why. She thought vaguely that it was lucky she was wearing waterproof makeup. She sat on her knees and stared forwards absently.

"Claire" Lani said in a barely restrained tone.

--

"_I always love you  
I can't see your face with my tears  
Baby, I miss you  
God, please don't take him  
Far away from me  
I love you forever_

_I'm walking in the dark  
Is this a fog or tears?  
I can't see anything  
Where are you?  
I'm holding a piece of dream that you gave me"_

--

Lyrics **(c) **Anna Tsuchiya _"Forever"_

Setting and characters thus far **(c) **Carol Plum-Ucci


	2. Friends

* * *

**I know it's a little soon for a new chapter on the story, but I am just so pumped about it that I can't wait any longer to plan! I must begin!**

--

_"I tried walking very far  
I walked without carrying anything  
That day that I met you  
I still treasure it  
_

_The face hidden against the sunset  
was something I couldn't show you  
Tiny little drops of tears started to flow  
as our hands softly separated"_

--

_**What is happening? Why is Lani here? He's gone and dead, isn't he? He was drowned by Vince and Tony! ... Did I miss band practice?**_

Claire was still crying, not daring to look at Lani for fear of his disapproval or disgust. She was racking with sobs, and everyone else in the cafe were staring at her strangely. She couldn't have cared less at the moment. Ellen looked only slightly shocked. She had had no clue what Claire's reaction would be, or even Lani's. She remembered her phone conversation with him.

--

_"Ellen, you can't tell Claire that I'm back. Please. It would hurt her too much. I think it would hurt us both. But I'm coming back for awhile. Just try to keep her from seeing me."_

_"Why? She would understand! She knows that you need to travel a lot."_

_A long pause._

_"Ellen ... what do you do when you think you're ... romantically ... romantically interested in someone?"_

_"What does this have to do with the issue at hand?"_

_"Nothing ... I just wanted to know."_

_"Why?"_

_"No reason in particular ..."_

_"You are in love with Claire, aren't you?"_

_"I never said that!"_

_"Good. Don't scare me like that again."_

_"Okay, then just tell me what you do when you like someone romantically."_

_"Firstly, Lani old pal, it's called 'love' not 'romantically interested'. As to what action you take on it, who knows? It depends on the person. Eventually, you'll have to tell them how you feel. Until then, you try and figure out if they might love you back. It's one hell of a risky business, I'll tell you that._

_"Thank you, Ellen. Listen, I need to go, but keep what I told you not to do in mind."_

_"Whatever, Lani."_

--

Something snapped in her mind and a flood of realization broke it's dams over her. Lani and Claire were in love with each other, but could take no action on it because he couldn't stay around for long enough. He was hiding his feelings for Claire's own good. Ellen suddenly felt sick. She had forced Lani into an early confrontation. She felt terrible, as if she were the worst kind of criminal. She lowered her head in shame as Claire still sat there on the floor, her face in one hand, Lani's T-shirt clasped in another, choking silently on her tears.

Lani tore his gaze from Claire and looked at the shameful Ellen and the situation revealed itself to him. He froze for moment, wishing that there was a way that he wouldn't heighten Claire's hopes, while at the same time saving her from the position she was in. Then he gingerly took her hand and unclasped his shirt from it, readjusting himself to a sitting position. He had still not let go of her hand. He gently took her other hand from her face and lowered his head so that he could see her face better. He smiled bitterly. She was more beautiful, even, than when he had last seen her. She stared at him with ice-blue eyes and his heart skipped a beat. And suddenly all his thoughts went towards only one thing. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

He wrapped his arms around behind her and brought her closer to him. Her head rested on his shoulder as he hugged her to him. There was nothing that could be done about the situation now.

--

_"If I say Goodbye, then you'll definitely  
be able to more easily forget me.  
And then if we meet again someday  
you'll thank me then..._

_The sound of laughter that you can hear from that photograph,  
no matter how far you go, you'll still hear them.  
So many little drops miserable tears flowed  
as I knowingly dated so many worthless guys"_

--

Lyrics **(c) **Ai Otsuka _Friends_

Setting and characters thus far **(c) **Carol Plum-Ucci


End file.
